1. Cross-References to Related Applications
This application is copending with my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/940,741, filed Dec. 11, 1986 entitled "Commode" and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/940,746, entitled "Chair Bed".
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latching device for attaching a wheelchair or chair bed such as the chair bed disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/940,746 to a conventional commode or to a specially designed commode such as the "Commode" disclosed in my other copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/940,741, and more particularly, to a wheelchair latching device which is characterized by a latch mechanism fitted to the wheelchair and designed to engage a receiver mechanism mounted to the commode and or the bathroom floor, in order to releasably secure the wheelchair in close proximity to the commode. The wheelchair latching device is particularly useful and convenient for invalids who are unable to walk and ambulate from a wheelchair to a commode and back to the wheelchair without assistance. The latch mechanism component of the wheelchair latching device is equipped with a cable release which quickly and easily disengages the axle in the latch mechanism from the locking elements in the receiver mechanism in order to facilitate maneuvering of the wheelchair away from the commode.
One of the problems realized in the case of invalids who are confined to wheelcahirs is that of exiting the wheelchair, maneuvering onto a commode and subsequently relocating in the wheelchair. The problem is intensified because the wheelchair must be maneuvered directly toward the commode and then the occupant must not only stand, but also position his or her body in a 180.degree. disposed relationship with respect to the wheelchair, in order to sit on the commode. This maneuver is frequently difficult or impossible in the case of invalids who are not ambulatory and these persons must generally be helped from the wheelchair onto the commode and back to the wheelchair. Although conventional wheelchairs are provided with wheel locks to prevent the wheelchair from rolling, the wheelchair may still slide with respect to the commode, thereby causing injury to the occupant. This hazard is particularly dangerous under circumstances where the bathroom floor is constructed of tile or is waxed.
Various devices are known in the art for assisting persons who are confined to wheelchairs in undertaking various ambulatory operations such as maneuvering from a wheelchair into a chair or bed or onto a commode and back into the wheelchair. A "Convertible Nursery Chair" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,798, dated May 6, 1924, to C. Houston. The Convertible Nursery Chair is hygenic and comfortable to a child and is adapted and designed for training a child to use the bathroom at an early age. In a preferred embodiment the nursery chair includes a supporting frame, a seat frame and a back mounted on the supporting frame, each of which frames are adapted for adjustment at various angles with respect to the other. An apertured seat and a pivotally supported, pommel-like frame project above the seat frame and the nursery chair includes a projecting arm and a post mounted on the front of the seat frame with the arm movably supported by the post. U.S. Pat. No. 2, 299,640, dated Oct. 20, 1942, to J. B. Michon, discloses a "Bed Commode Chair". The bed commode chair of this invention includes a hinged frame with a commode seat attached thereto and a receptacle therein for use with a patient on a bed, in order to provide for normal body functions without having the patient vacate the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,829, dated Apr. 29, 1980, to Watanabe et, al., discloses a nursing system which is characterized by a wheelchair device having a number of forks supported at one end by side plates so as to constitute a backrest, seat and footrest. A transferring means having runway rails secured in preselected locations are also provided, along with a trolley adapted to travel along the rails. The trolley is designed to hold the patient in a carrier means in such a manner as to permit upward and downward movement of the carrier means. Nursing aids such as a toilet and bathtub are disposed within reach of the patient carrying means and a bed having multiple lands and furrows or alternately raised and sunken portions formed on the surface, correspond to the forks of the patient carrying means.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved wheelchair latching mechanism which is designed to releasably and safely attach a wheelchair to a commode of substantially any design, in order to facilitate periodic, safe use of the commode by a person confined to the wheelchair.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved latching device for attaching a wheelchair to a commode or to the bathroom floor near the commode and releasing the wheelchair from the commode or floor, in order to facilitate a means for non-ambulatory persons to safely move from the wheelchair to the commode and back to the wheelchair without assistance.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a latching mechanism for safely and releasably locating a wheelchair in close proximity to a commode, wherein when the latching device is used to lock the wheelchair in such close proximity to the commode, the seat of the wheelchair is positioned immediately adjacent the seat of the commode in order to facilitate safe and secure movement of the person from the wheelcahir to the commode and back to the wheelchair without assistance.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wheelchair latching device which includes two companion elements, a latch mechanism which is mounted to the wheelchair and a cooperatig receiver mechanism which is secured to the floor and/or the commode, whereby the latch mechanism automatically engages the receiver mechanism as the wheelchair approaches the commode to securely, but releasably lock the wheelchair in a position adjacent the commode and facilitate movement of a non-ambulatory person from the wheelchair to the commode and back to the wheelchair safety and without assistance.